metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Wikitroid:Twitter
Wikitroid has a Twitter account for purposes of reaching out to the community and attracting potential users. While ultimate control and ownership of the account is maintained by FastLizard4, authorized users can post to it using a custom API-based interface, allowing them to choose their own password to access the system. The current list of users authorized to use the system can be found below. If you wish to become authorized to use the system, see this section. Guide to Using the System Using the interface is simple. Simply enter the username and password you provided when signing up for it and the tweet to send. Note that tweets must be 140 characters or less. If your tweet exceeds the 140 character limit, you will be notified upon submitting it. Provided that you entered the correct username/password combination, your tweet was under 140 characters, and there were no errors sending the tweet to the Twitter API, it should appear after a few moments on Wikitroid's Twitter profile. As for allowable content in a tweet, anything relating to Metroid or the wiki is acceptable. The feed can be used for anything from reaching out to the community to relaying the latest Metroid news. Below the form is a list of all mentions and replies (messages mentioning or directed to Wikitroid's Twitter account). It updates automatically. To prevent conflicts, be sure to follow these steps before sending your tweet: #Before even entering anything into the interface form, check the Twitter page to ensure that what you are submitting (or something similar to what you are submitting) hasn't already been submitted. #Any time you hit the Submit button to send in your tweet, check Wikitroid's Twitter page again to ensure that what you are submitting (or something similar to what you are submitting) hasn't already been submitted. This includes hitting Submit a second (or third, etc.) time to correct an error (such as exceeding the 140 character limit) that occured the last time you pressed Submit. Becoming Authorized If you wish to become an authorized user (i.e., if you wish to send tweets for Wikitroid), you should be aware of the following: *Only well-trusted users in good standing with the community will be authorized *All administrators automatically qualify to become authorized; other users are subject to selection *You will not be given direct access to Wikitroid's Twitter account. To prevent abuse, only FastLizard4 has access to it at this time. If it is given to anyone, it will only be to the most trusted administrators. *Access to the system can and will be revoked if it is abused *Lastly, you do not need a Twitter account of your own Steps to apply for access: #Go to the talk page and click Edit this page. At the bottom of the page, copy the template below and fill it out per the directions below. #In the place of , supply your username on wiki. #In the place of , supply your desired username for the interface (your Wikitroid username is strongly recommended, but not necessarily required) #In the place of , provide the SHA1-1 hash sum of your desired interface password (see below for steps to do this) - This step is optional. If you choose not to do this, you will be asked to email your password hash to FastLizard4 if your request is granted. This requires that you set an email address in . #*Password hashing is a method of one-way encryption to prevent others from seeing it. Even though it is impossible to get your password directly from this hash sum, it is recommended that you choose a strong password that you do not use anywhere else. To get the password hash of your password: ##Go to http://www.hashemall.com ##In the yellow Algorithm box, select SHA 160bit (SHA1) ##In the green Write or paste your text here: box, replace the text with your desired password. Like any other password, it is case sensitive. Use a strong password containing letters, numbers, and symbols. ##Click Hash this text > ##Copy the monospace text from the red box Hash (sha1) of selected text (0.017 seconds):. This is the SHA-1 hash of your password. #In the place of , write a short statement indicating why you think you should be granted access. Administrators do not need to complete this step. Remember to sign your statement using four tildes (~~~~), or your request will likely be removed. #Since, due to limitations in the interface software, only FastLizard4 can grant access to the interface, you must wait until he reviews your request. #You will be notified on your talk page whether or not your request was approved. If you chose to include your password in your request and your request was approved, you will be immediately granted access. If you chose to not include your password with your request and your request is approved, you will be asked to email your password hash to FastLizard4 before you can be granted access. Use this code as a template for your access request: *Requested username: *Password hash: Authorized Users Following is a list of users currently authorized to use the interface. Users in bold are administrators. #[[User:Armantula513|'Armantula513']] #[[User:ChozoBoy|'ChozoBoy']] #[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]